


goodbye until tomorrow

by noteworthynote



Series: great minds think alike; winn and brainiac 5 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess??, mon and kara are minor, there’s like 3 people who ship this, they just need some love!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteworthynote/pseuds/noteworthynote
Summary: brainy returns to earth with news of his kind dying, so winn must take his place and head to the future to find a cure.





	goodbye until tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> the rumors about this happening make my heart hurt so if it really does this is the goodbye scene we deserve

 “I never thought it’d come to this.” Brainy’s eyes were downcast, hiding the disappointment he had in himself.

“You may be a twelfth-level intellect, but you can’t do everything alone. Sometimes you need help.” Kara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he gave her what he thought was a smile. He looked more in pain than he did grateful.

“I-I’m sorry, Winn. I know your home is here and-” He cut himself off, taking a deep breath to sort his thoughts before continuing. “I’m sorry you have to leave, truly, but you’re the only one that understands this and has the potential to find a cure.” Brainy refused to meet Winn’s gaze, instead fixating his eyes on the wall behind him.

“It’s okay, really. I mean it.” The brunettes voice was soft and reassuring, a faint smile on his lips. “If I don’t go, you’ll die. It’s the easiest decision to make.”

Brainy felt their eyes on him, full of worry and pity and everything in between. But Winn? His eyes were full of nothing but compassion. So after a moments hesitation their gazes connected, and Brainy immediately relaxed.

“Okay,” He nodded, folding his hands. “I- alright. Thank you, Winn.”

“No need to thank me yet.” He was grinning that stupid goofy grin he always did and the worst part was that the other man instantly smiled. It just happened and he hated that he couldn’t stop.

“I’ll go ready the ship, Imra’s waiting. She wants to say goodbye before we leave.” Mon-el clapped a hand on Brainy’s shoulder, and left the room.

Everyone gave him one last reassuring nod before following suit.

Except Winn. A tug of his shirt sleeve told him to stay back, and as he turned, he was met with a sad expression.

“I’m very sorry. I did not think you’d have to be sent you away in order to save me.” Winn placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“I told you, it’s fine. I’m doing this for you. I’d choose saving you over anything.” Okay, so maybe the last part slipped out before he could catch it, but he played it off like it was nothing.

“Really?” Unconsciously, his hand had come to rest atop Winn’s.

“Really.” His eyes watched as Brainy pulled their hands down, remaining still even as he joined them. He didn’t expect what came next.

Brainy rested a hand against the side of his face, gently pulling him down to where their lips connected. Although somewhat shocked, Winn didn’t hesitate in placing his free hand on the other man’s hip, tugging him closer.

Brainy’s lips were chapped and rough compared to his smooth, chapstick covered ones. He didn’t feel sparks or fireworks or every other cliché, but he felt warm and welcome and _safe_. In the short moment their lips were together, the Coluan teetering on his tip toes, Winn’s heart had never felt more full and his mind never this calm.

As the separated, Brainy couldn’t help but smile. The hand that was on his waist now held his other hand. Both of their hands were interlocked with the others and neither wanted to let go.

“Come back safely, please.” He looked up to meet the agents eyes, only to find them already looking at him.

“Why wouldn’t I? Look who I have waiting for me.”


End file.
